lgafandomcom-20200213-history
The Technician
Early Life Gifted Anthony Ramirez was born in 1906 into a rich family who lived in the suburbs of the U.S. capital, Washington DC. He lived a priveledged lifestyle, he always had access to what he wanted and he always went to the best schools. Ever since Anthony was in First Grade he was considered incredibly gited. He was always in the top of his classes and he did so with little of no effort on his part. School was extremely easy and never offered him anything in the way of a mental challenge. When Anthony was 13 he found a large unused part of the basement on his parent's massive property. In the secluded area of the basement Anthony set up a make-shift laboratory. Anthony built many advanced pieces of machinery, he built miniature helicopters as well as complicated steam-powered generators. He maintained his laboratory entirely in secret from his parents, and he used the money they gave him entirely in funding his "projects". Anthony continued to go to school, and continued to increase the magnitude of his experiments for the next few years. Meltdown In 1921, when he was 15 years old, Anthony read an article in a science journal about the particles and properties that made up the atom. This had Anthony extremely interested and he began running his own research in the properties of the atom. In 1922 Anthony had even built his own prototype of an electron microscope, 9 years before German scientists would even create a prototype. Anthony was happy with the way his life was going, he had found a balance between his public life and the secret life he ran in his parent's basement, but the balance would soon be shattered. 1922 when Anthony was still in High School he began working on experiments involving radiation and nuclear fission. Anthony's set-up was extremely elaborate and he used materials he had secretly purchased off the black market. He secretly rerouted power from nearby houses into the basement in order the power the particle accelerator he had set-up. The system required more ready electricity than the circuit system he set-up could readily supply so he set up a make-shift transformer and battery that would build up electricity over time. On February 6th, 1922 Anthony was at school, he had left the system running while he was at school in order to let it build up sufficient energy. Anthony had just gotten off the bus and was walking up the pathway leading to his house when a massive explosion erupted from the building. A massive plume of flame and dust shot up and through the center of the house destroying the central foundations for the building and causing it to collapse in on itself. Anthony immediately realized the explosion must have been related to his laboratory, and he was right. The amount of material Anthony had planned on using in his experiment was far to high and, luckily for him, the circuit system he had set-up malfunctioned and caused the particle accelerator to activate early. If Anthony's experiment had gone as he planned he would have been present for the particle accelerator's activation and thus would have been killed in the ensuing explosion. Fostering Greatness Anothony's father was not present at the time of the explosion, but Anthony's mother was. She was in the kitchen when the explosion occurred and a flying piece of shrapnel was sent through her right lung. She died 7 hours later while Anthony and his father were at the hospital with her. The people who investigated the explosion concluded that it had occurred because of a gas buildup, but a few weeks later, while Anthony and his father were staying at their house north of Washington D.C. in New York, he told his father of what he had done. Anthony's father didn't take it well, he screamed at him for over an hour before telling Anthony that he was an embarrassment and that he was going to disown him. Anthony wasn't going to allow his father to ruin his life, and the two days later, while his father was still arranging Anthony's disownership, he attacked his father with a gun that he had bought in downtown New York. Anthony didn't hesitate, the first bullet he shot entered his father's mouth and blew his jaw to pieces. While his father was laying on the ground bleeding out from the first gunshot, Anthony stood over him and fired another shot into his head. Anthony then screamed for help, and the butler came running into the room. Anthony was waiting for the butler at the side of the doorway and immediately shot the butler in the right temple. Anthony had already planned things out, he planted the butler's fingerprints all over the gun, and arranged the room to appear as if the butler shot his father and then committed suicide by shooting himself in the temple. Police forensics were not particularly advanced at the time, so they came to the conclusion that Anthony wanted them to come to. Anthony was his father's heir so all of his assets were then transferred to him. A few weeks later, Anthony went to a judge and applied for emancipation which, because of his intelligence, he quickly earned. Anthony then sold all of his father's property and transferred his funds to off-shore accounts. In 1922, at the age of 16, Anthony graduated from High School early and easily got accepted into New York University. Though he was a student at New York University, Anthony only went there for its informational resources. Since Anthony had sold all of his father's property, he needed a place to live, and rather than living on-campus at NYU he opted to set-up his own home and laboratory at a warehouse he purchased in New York. Technician Bad Deal After Anthony had gotten his laboratory set-up at the warehouse, he began running his personal research again. The only problem was that there were certain elusive pieces of material he would have to obtain, and at times this required Anthony buying things from unsavory characters. When Anthony began doing business with criminals, he started to go by the alias "The Technician" in order to prevent deals from being traced back to him. Oftentimes he would find what he was looking for on the black market, but some pieces even alluded him there. In 1923 when the Technician was 17, he needed to go to the Mafia to gain access to a particular item. He offered them money, but all they told him was that his money was meaningless to them and that he should take his business elsewhere. The Technician then told them that he was a genius and that he would be able to outfit the entire New York mafia sector with special device to make them invisible. It took some convincing, but the Technician eventually got them to agree on the terms that he had the device ready within 6 months. 6 months passed by and the Technician had no idea how to create (let alone mass produce) a device capable of making a person invisible. The mob wasn't happy when the Technician couldn't hold up his end of their deal, and soon enough they came for him. Holy King In 1923 the Technician's use of Mob assets caught up to him. He believed he would be safe if he started hiding out in a secondary garage he had purchased for a situation just like this. After almost a month had passed the Technician had began to run low on food, and he figured that it had been long enough that he could go outside at least for a short period of time. After getting his food from the store he cut through an alleyway to get back his garage faster, but his short time in public at been enough for the mob to track him down. A group of three mobsters jumped the Technician as he was exiting the alleyway and began dragging him back. Suddenly, a massive man stepped around the corner and grabbed the collar of one of the mobsters. The huge man told the group of mobsters to scram but they simply laughed at his audacity. One of the mobster flipped out a knife slid it between the massive man's ribs. The man appeared to be unphased by this and the mobsters began to panic pulling out pistols and opening fire. Though the rounds mildly wounded the man the damage healed so fast he didn't seem to care. Quickly pummeling the mobsters and sending them running the man picked the Technician up off the ground and back to his feet. The Technician thanked the man and after looking at his massive figure he realized something. The man had a very distinct silhouette and the Technician instantly remembered a painting he had seen while browsing books on medieval legend. He was an exact match to a painting of someone known as the "Holy King of War", the book spoke of him as an unstoppable and unmatched immortal warrior. After asking about the legend the man was amazed that the Technician actually recognized him as he had stopped being the Holy King long long ago. The Technician found the prospect of a warrior such as this extremely interesting, and found the prospect of an "immortal" warrior even more interesting. The Technician made the man a business offer and soon enough had the power of the Holy King at his side. Business as Unusual The Technician soon learned that the "Holy King"'s name was Rafael Evaline and began to take him into employment. Though Rafael was obviously suspicious of him the Technician was able to instantly get on his good side through payment. Rafael became a high-class henchman fr the Technician as he was capable of getting just about any job done. The Technician would have Rafael run missions to steal things or simply to "borrow" some more funds so he could continue his research. He paid Rafael handsomely and he soon became a loyal partner in crime. Inevitably the public gained knowledge of Rafael's escapades for the Technician, the Technician had designed Rafael an advanced suit of armor in the stylings of a Medieval knight and the media coined him "Medieval Man" during stories about his actions of crime. The name stuck, and Medival Man became an infamously known supervillain throughout New York. The suit of armor was designed to help facilitate Medival Man's extreme strength, but, unbeknownst to Medieval Man, the Technician had also made the suit into an extremely advanced diagnostic tool that monitored all of Medieval Man's bodily functions while he was on assignements. The Technician hoped that through the data he gained fromt he suit, he would be able to unlock the secrets to Medival Man's abilities. Though Medieval Man was well known, the Technician kept him out of the public eye as much as possible as he didn't want to draw too much attention from the government. For a time, things were going completely smoothly for the partnership as nobody could do anything to stop Medieval Man from accomplishing his assignements, but soon that was about to change. In 2133 after the Technician had sent Medieval Man out on an assasination mission, he returned in an extremely battered state, Medieval Man was exausted and his suit was beaten completely out of shape. After angrily confronting Medieval Man about the damage to the suit Medieval Man explained that there were others out there that were like him. Medieval Man had encountered a trio of heroes with strength and regenerative abilities similar to his own, and though Medieval Man was stronger than them individually, their combined might and skill was enough to overcome him. Had Medieval Man not made a quick escape during the battle he would have surely been captured. This trio (who went by the name's Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Steel Talon) soon became the world's first superheroes, and began causing extreme problems for Medieval Man on his assignments. Though he was still able to complete some of his objectives, when Medieval Man encountered the Justice Trio he was never to come out on top. Whenever he engaged with combat with the trio it would always end in a chase with him attempting to escape without being captured. Even though this caused massive problems for the Technician, he was about to get a major pay-off from the data he had gained from the suit he had fashioned for Medieval Man. Immortality In 2139 the Technician's use of data gained from the diagnostic suit worn by Medieval Man had allowed him to completely map out all of Medeival Man's bodily systems. He had long ago figured out that Medieval Man was something other than human, but could not come up with a theory as to what his true origin might be, and he refused to believe that Medieval Man was truly some sort of "magical king". Though the Technician found Medieval Man's tremendous capacity for strength interesting, he had come to the conclusion that there was no way he could facilitate a human body to be capable of such feats of strength. The Technician was much more interested in somehow allowing for a human body to gain the near-immortality. After years of studying Medieval Man's body, the Technician had discovered the method that Medieval Man's cells indefinitely renewed themeselves. This allowed the Technician to map out a "genetic splice" that would begin telling the human body's cells to mimic this indefinite renewal. Though this would nearly eliminate aging entirely it would not grant a human the regenerative powers that Medieval Man possessed as that actually required a completely different cellular structure from human cells. In early 2140, the Technician performed a scientific miracle when he distilled a genetic splice that would enable a complete recoding of a specific aspect of the genetic code. The splice had to be configured to a specific persons genetic code so , naturally, the Technician chose himself. After numerous tests, the Technician injected himself withn the splice. Collapsing onto the ground the Technician would remain unconcious for over a day until Medieval Man came to his lab and found him. When he awoke, the Technician felt like a new man, but he didn't tell Medieval Man of what he had accomplished as he preffered to keep a discovery like this as tightly locked as possible.